


Not Now

by venividivici



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't even Read, Fluff ish, M/M, Oneshot, Overstimulation, PWP, Smut, go away, larry stylinson - Freeform, like manual construction, new blueprint and everything, no i'm sf srs don't touch this, under hardcore editing, unemployed male with a family of five and xmas around the corner type of labor going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venividivici/pseuds/venividivici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wanted to enjoy lunch with friends when Louis purposely and provocatively grasped his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now

He was staring at me from across the cafeteria. That look. He raised the carton of milk to his lips, tilting his head back till his eyes turned to slits as he continued to keep my attention. Ever so slowly, I watched his Adam’s apple bob with each swallow before he placed the carton down, licking the remaining white droplets from his lips while closing his eyes dramatically.

Opening his eyes again, they were blown, the pupils dilated till his stormy-blue irises reduced to rings. I could see all this from my corner. Not now, I tried to plead back with my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to wipe away that smirk. I wanted to shove my dick down his throat, giving him no time to adapt. Just how he liked it.

“C’mon, Harry. Pay attention.”

I turned to find Michael frowning at me. Flicking his glance to the growing arousal of my school pants before back to me. “Stay focused. We have an algebra test next period and you haven’t studied. Mr. Krogstad will fail you if you don’t pass at least once.”

“How can you expect him to study with a pillar bulging out of his pants?” Calum laughed, making Luke look at him with irritation set in his eyebrow that sky-rocketed up his forehead. “And why are you even looking there?”

“Babe. Calm down,” Calum responded, sending light kisses to Luke’s irritable brow. “I’m not at all fazed by it. You should know that.”

I looked at Michael. “How do you expect me to study at all? Ask Ashton. I’m sure he’ll be pleased.” We all turned to Ashton’s direction where his headphones were on blast and he nodded his head to the beat of the music, a pencil in each hand as he drummed to the beat. I looked around the cafeteria spotting that familiar brown head always stuck in a book. “Or what about Liam? He seems engrossed in studying at the moment, too.” Michael sighed. “He doesn’t have algebra,” he said. With a roll of his eyes, he said he’ll be in the library if anyone needed him. I watched as he went before studying my fellow peers. Or fellow mortals, as I’d like to call them. 

Perrie sat with her girlfriend Eleanor by her side, chatting to their other gal friends of irrelevant details of last night’s show, I assume. At the corner sat Alex, Maj, and Jack; the three weirdest girls in school. Right now they were trying to laugh with a straight face, resulting in them laughing more at their ugly expressions, resulting in them not being able to look passive; this continued on. At the other end, that same red head who didn’t go anywhere without his guitar was sat with a girl who I presumed to be Ellie. Danielle had her head resting on Liam’s shoulder, hand brushing down his fringe and peering at the book laid in front of him. They were high school sweethearts. A weird mix, though. Danielle was head of cheerleader since primary school and Liam was always studying, always on top with his grades, and always getting all the awards. But he’d miss finals in a heartbeat if Danielle needed him.

Zayn and Niall sat to their left. Zayn submerged in his latest sketch that was bound to be in this week’s school article. Yet again. And Niall bounced a football with the sides of his ankles, demanding Zayn to give him attention by putting his weight on Zayn, messing him up in midstride. Zayn’s ears fumed red and I couldn’t help but chuckle at the fear etched on Niall’s face as he apologized repeatedly. Zayn brushed it off with a smile and a peck on Niall’s forlorn lips before pulling the blonde bloke to sit between his legs; one arm secured around him while the other continued its task on the paper.

Then, next to Niall, Louis. 

Louis was still giving me sex eyes. Smearing the cupcake’s frosting across the pad of his finger before sucking his finger inside his mouth (beyond knuckle-deep) and concluding with purposely leaving some on his lips so his tongue can lazily graze across them, leaving no evidence behind but shine on a pink-puckered mouth.

“Oh, my God,” I whined, fighting the hammer of my heart and trying to steady my breathing, but I couldn’t look away. He smirked, his gaze shooting to the side before he grabbed his tray and walked towards the trashcan. I rested my elbows on the table, folding my hands and placing them against my mouth while I watched him put the right amount of sway to his hips. He’ll regret this.

He dispensed his trash and a napkin accidentally fell to the floor, resulting in him bending down to the best of his ability, just staying there longer than necessary. “Fuck you,” I breathed, trying to cross my legs but the move rubbed against my dick making me gasp as I covered my mouth with a fist, putting enough pressure to emit any noise. He stood up fully, turning to me with that signature smirk, before he disappeared behind the door. It was an unspoken message: meet me in the stalls.

I wasn’t going. Hell, he can stay there all day for all I care. I looked towards Ashton, still immersed in listening to some alternative band. I looked towards Luke and Calum, making out like there’s no tomorrow with hickeys already forming on their necks. And I looked towards where Louis left. I’m not going.

I went.

 

 

“You took long enough.”

“What the fuck is your problem?” I said locking the door behind me as I leaned against it. Louis then turned to face me, all innocent-eyed and clueless-mouth. “Harry, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He innocently shifted his gaze to where I was pitifully hiding my erection. “Aw, baby. Do you need help?” he made his way over to me, his hands placed against my chest. “Your heart—“

“—is running a fucking marathon, I know.” I pressed him against me and pulled his hair back for him to look at me. “Now. You are going to be very cute and do what I say,” I growled. His face tilted up while his mouth went slack and his hands stretched along my torso.

"Now why would I do that?" Louis asked, trying to seem unaffected but failed as he tried to breathe properly. "Because you caused this." I jerked my lowerhalf, firming it against him while my dick was pierced between the crevice of his legs. His inhale hitched in his throat before he swallowed. "We're in school," he whispered. "Yeah," I replied, my voice low and jaded. "Should've thought of that before." 

One hand still in his hair, the other firm around his arse as I slowly rolled my hips into his. His pupils dilated and his mouth watered instantly. I continued to roll at that perfect angle, his growing erection brushing against mine through our clothes.

I sat down on the floor and his knees pressed into my hips, prisoning me as he straddled my waist and brought his groin to collide with mine in a slow, sensual dance. With his hands on my shoulders, he grinded on me repeatedly, lifting himself up then grazing firmly down. My hands slid to his arse, pulling him down on me as I bucked up simultaneously. "Mmm," he hummed, brushing his tongue along the vein on my neck. "You're tasty."

"Shut up," I replied, fingers digging into his flesh and rutting against him faster. "But I want to taste you," he moaned, licking up to my earlobe before biting it. "I really really want to taste you." He moved his hips away and clasped his hands around my penis, palms pressing into its sides, and I shuddered under the warmth. "Lou, fuck-" his hands, his hands were so warm, as if they were under a furnace or something.

Moving away from me so his elbows and knees rested on the floor, he unzipped my pants, one hand lazily rubbing against me while the other pushed down my clothing. I whined. He was teasing. "Good things come to those who wait," he murmured, and finally, my dick was out. It sprung up, pointing north and his face was hidden behind it. 

His tongue dipped down and lapped at my balls until he sucked on them. "Louis!" I must've gargled because he laughed softly. "You really are tasty. And I'm just so hungry, baby." Once again, his tongue dipped down, sliding up the crevice between my balls before trailing up, tracing the thick vein till his tongue rested in the slit. His name poured out my throat. This wasn't fair. He was teasing. His hands weren't even touching me.

With my dick fully erect, his tongue licked the head, flicking it till it jumped and met his waiting tongue before he'd flick it again. "Lou-is..." His hair was tangled in my fingers and I pulled on it. Not towards me, just to indirectly tell him to hurry up. He wrapped a warm hand at the base and I shuddered, leaning my head back. The head was then sheathed between his lips and I felt spit trickle down along my length. He moved down, his mouth widening, and it was hot hot hot. His mouth was on fire. "Yeah, just like that..." 

He hmphed in annoyance, the vibration making me shiver. I popped out his mouth and he gave the head attention again, licking it, wrapping his tongue around it, sucking on it, while his hand moved up and down, slicking it with the streaming spit.

“Stop. Teasing,” I said through clenched teeth. He looked up at me, not stopping his hand. Irritation was set on his pretty little brow. “This is emasculating. If you think you can talk—" he gargled as I pushed his head down till I was fully in his mouth. “Fuck, Lou. Just-shit, yeah-shut up.” His throat, his throat, expanded and retracted on the head and I felt the flutter of his muscles accomodate to the stretch. It was stark-white bliss. With my fingers still in his hair, I rotated his head, feeling my shaft against his teeth, tongue and cheeks. My hands now placed in the hair next to his temples, I pulled him off till the head lay at his lips where he sucked with a pop before looking up at me, cheeks flushed and eyes dilated. His jagged breathing was a bit edgy and it was so hot. “I’m going to fuck your mouth. And you have no say.”

“Now I don’t think—" again I shoved him down. He choked, hunching his back and squeezing his eyes shut before opening his throat and looking up at me with tears. “No. Say.” He sucked in agreement, hollowing his cheeks that pressed against my dick, enveloping it as he moved his head. Grabbing the sides again, I pulled him towards me while my hips pushed up against him. His eyes were tightly shut and his brows furrowed as he tried to adjust. But I didn’t let him.

I pulled him back and just as quickly pressed him against me that his lips reached the ring of my base. “Fucking, Christ, Lou. Your mouth is—“I broke with a gasp as he pressed his hand atop mine on his head and ushered me to pull, continuing until I took control. I pulled at his hair while my hands set a sporadic rhythm and my dick pulsed and throbbed in his mouth that was dripping saliva and precum down his chin.

“Put your hands behind your back.” He did without hesitation, clasping a grip over the other’s wrist. His lips tightened and his eyes rolled back while his eyelids fluttered. A moan emitted through his throat seeming to pass through my slit and settle in my groin. It was too hot. “Louis, you're so good, so so good,” I groaned and I made the mistake to look down at him.

His storm-blue eyes were fully open now, teary and hazy, looking up at me while his head moved at an untimed speed. His nostrils flared as he tried to catch a breath when I wasn’t slamming into his throat. And his spit-smeared pink-puckered mouth was so wet with saliva and precum; so inviting and so, so pretty. “Baby, I—" I pulled him off with gripping the top of his hair and pumped my dick once, twice, before coming on his face with a groan as my head tilt back. Cum painted his forehead all the way down to his jaw line and stained his teeth as his tongue ran along it. His hand reached down to grab his erection. “Don’t touch yourself.”

His face fell and his voice just fucked. “What?”

“I’m not done with you.” 

With one arm, I picked him up by the waist and placed him on the sink, his lower back flushed against the cool element. He hissed as I took off his clothing in one motion. His cock sprung up, the tip pressed against his clenched abdomen. It was so pretty, like the rest of him. All clean and pink-tipped and oozing precum. “Haz,” he whined, and his voice, just so wrecked and utterly ripped, had me on edge. The cum was now sticking to his face. I wanted him to stay like this forever. “What are you going to do?”

“What I want.” Folding his legs around me, I spat in my hand and lubricated my penis. I watched him, seeing his brow slant in worry, mouth partly open as he steadied his breathing. God, he was so perfect. He had to hold himself up on the sink, disabling him from wrapping a hand on his painful-nagging cock that visibly seemed to throb in front of me. "Harry, this is kind of painful.." he whispered, trying to make it humorous, but it failed before it left his mouth. With my hands holding his arse apart, I pushed in him, his muscles automatically fisting around me. “Shit, Lou—you’re tight. You're-fuck yes.”

I buried my face in his neck, immobile to anything else. His body shook with tremors every few seconds under me. His fringe plastered to his forehead or pointing everywhere. Eyes sealed shut and mouth gaped open as distressed moans spilled out. I nudged my hips barely an inch, and his whole frame jolted as if electrocuted, head thrown back and screams clawing out his throat. "Harry, please, move," he whined, shifting his hips only but fully shaking with each move. He continued to clench around me subconsciously, robbing my airways and it was a struggle to form a single word. 

“You’re perfect,” I choked out, squeezing his arse and my fingernails digged deep into the skin as I exited halfway before entering more forcefully. “Haz, please, I can’t take this,” he pleaded nudging his hips towards me to get some type of touch on his penis. It only resulted in his prostate being brushed by my cock. I felt it, too.

The second I made contact, his whole being seemed to vibrate before going limp. Sweat trickled down his neck and traveled down his torso, aligning each set of abs and showing how his breathing stuttered. "HarryHarryHarry," he groaned, gasping repeatedly. I pulled back a little, then pressed his hips to mine as they snapped front. A sob escaped him and his penis jolted, visibly pulsing against his stomach. Fuck, he was too perfect. Too perfect for my own good. 

I still had his arse spread, tightening the rim around me as I slightly eased out. Leaning down, I bit up his throat, stopping just before his earlobe. “I do—" I shoved in, making him slightly lose his grip and his eyes rolled back, lips parted in an O with no noise coming out ”—what I want.” I stayed there, mouth against his ear while I kneaded his glorious arse. I wanted to cum. I wanted to fill him up. But I didn’t want this to end either. “And you—“ I eased out, the tip stretching him as he squeezed on it. The sudden sensation had me almost over the edge and I gripped him tighter, my mouth falling open and my eyes closed. I counldn't finish my thought. I couldn't do anything but bathe in this pleasure that collided in me again and again and again. “Louis, you make me feel so fucking good.” He whimpered, head hung low this time.

“This hurts, Haz. It’s really getting painful.” I opened my eyes to find his clenched shut, a vein appearing across his forehead, and his stressed mouth gave puffs of labored air. I moved my hips, not stopping, not slowing down, just speeding. Speeding till he jumped up and down on my dick with the movement and his head fell back and his cock swayed with the movement, but it wasn’t enough for me. I wanted him fully wrecked. I wanted him to know who he belonged to, who can only do this to him, who can be the only one to fuck him senseless. “I just want to fuck you till you can’t walk,” I growled, not relenting my paces. “I just want to fuck you so hard you won’t disobey me again.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he cried, tears falling down his face now. I groaned out loud, gripping tighter and pulling him down harder and fucking him faster. A broken moan escaped my lips at each thrust. “Baby, you’re so fucking hot. You make me feel so good. Fuck, Louis, you feel so good.” I couldn’t breathe. I tried to bring air into my lungs and I tried to slow my hips, but they continued without my control. “Lo-ou-is,” I groaned, my lips parted and my throat closed on me at seeing him quiver and shake in my arms.

He brought his head back to look at me. Hair a sweaty mess. Glassy eyes with tears flowing relentlessly. A pink mouth gasping with each thrust. Hands gripping the sink till they were just as white. Chest heaving and abdomen sporadically clenching in on itself. All the while bouncing higher and higher on the edge of the surface.  I rolled my hips one last time, pushing all the way inside him as I released with his name on my tongue. I flowed heavily in me, sputterring thickly. He clutched around me during this, as if trying to keep me inside. His eyes closed in defeat, and he seemed seconds away from collapsing. “Haz,” he whispered, unable to do or say anything but whimper and shake. 

My hand just gripped the base of his dick when he came abundantly. It seemed like I can feel the flow of cum as it exited. I tightened my grip and pumped quickly as he twitched and turned to sap in front of me. After his high, he slumped and lost grip of the sink completely and I was just slightly fast enough to catch him before his head connected with the mirror.

 

 

“We have to leave soon,” he said, his head pressed against my chest as my hands trailed across his back.  “But I don’t want to,” I softly said, nudging his head so I can kiss his forehead. We were dressed and I cleaned us up to the best of my ability. He couldn’t even open an eye after the activity. "You were so good. Absolutely incredible," I murmured, passing my lips across his hairline. He simply gave a steady hum in response. We were sat on the bathroom floor. He looked up at me, all calm-eyed and storm-blue. 

I studied each of his characteristics, how I always did. His sweaty yet full brown wisps of hair. His smooth, sculptured-skin. His left eye that held a laze yet still equally compared to his flawless right one. His small, pointed nose. And his mouth, all pale pink and thinly plump, if such a thing existed; he defied logic. 

“Once we leave this bathroom, we’ll just be friends again. I’ll have to wait for you to come over. And you barely do these days, Lou.”

“I’ve just been handling some things.”

“Yeah, I know.” I sat up so he can do the same and look at me. “I know what you’ve been handling lately. You’ve been thinking if you wanted to take me serious finally or not. I know.” His glances towards the door confirmed my statement. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and looking at the floor. “Look. I know you aren’t good with commitment, but we’ve been best friends since..." I raked my brain.  "Since, like, fetus days. Since before. Something like that. And before you say it, that’s possible in my world. Fuck logic. I’ve been in love with you since primary school. And I want you. I always did.”

He finally looked at me. And he barked out in laughter, throwing his head back and covering his mouth. “What’s so funny?”

“You, silly,” he said between fits of giggles before trying to stop them with his hand, standing up and grabbing my hand to pull me up as well. Louis wrapped his arms around my neck, tilting his head back and closing his eyes before kissing me. I couldn’t do anything but wrap my hands around him, too. I didn’t want to leave. But we were going to and I tried to take in as much as I can get.

What seemed like hours later, he pulled away, smiling gently and leaning his head to the side. “I was already sure about you, silly. I wanted to make sure you were.”

“What?”

“I love you, Harry. I love you. I’m in love with you. And I didn’t want to get serious with you until I knew you were as serious, too.” He then shrugged. “I’m sorry, but I’m not letting you go anywhere. And I wanted to make sure you were staying. With me.” When his words finally connected in my head, I groaned in anger and annoyance. “You were waiting for me? Goddamn you, Lou! I was always ready. You know how many years we could’ve had by this point?”

He simply shrugged again with a sheepish smile. “We did have these years, Harry. We didn’t waste anything. Well, I didn’t.” I couldn’t do anything but hug him, enveloping him and burying my face in his sex-smelling hair. “I love you,” I whispered, not wanting to raise my voice and accidentally break this soft intimate moment. He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist. “You’re such a prick. I love you, too.”

We stayed like that for a few seconds before he backed away. “Don’t you have algebra?”

…. “Fuck.”


End file.
